Blake Underwood
Blake Underwood (real name Princess Blorosia) is a Princess from the Empire of Blathos, sent to Earth by her father, Emperor Lorostho, to keep her safe from a Virus War in the Empire. Her father had tasked the Supernoobs and Memnock and Zenblock to escort and guard her until the war is over. But when it did, she requested to her Father to stay on Earth and was permitted to do so. She was given a currency converter (so she never really runs out of money) by her father as well as a document transfer-er (that's how she got her (American) Passport and birth certificate) she lives by herself at a penthouse with her pet Pitbull named Baby. Bio Blorosia was born in the Blathonian empire to Emperor Lorostho and Empress Mikania, Princess of the Mermons. She lost her mother due to a virus and thus wishes to save her people from its threat. 3 years after the beginning of the series, she was sent to Earth by her father in order for her to stay out of a Virus War. Personality Blake at first glance may look like your average meek and helpless damsel in distress but her pretty face and gown hides a warrior and rebel. She grew up lonely and thus spent most of her time studying and this led her to have a great understanding of Earth's culture, history and ecology. She is a nerd, having great academic prowess ( to that of a college graduate) and obsession over video games. She had secretly trained and acquired a battle ball of her own, solidifying her hope to help protect her world and others from the virus instead of being a helpless maiden. Appearance As a Blathonian, her skin is snow-white with elf-like ears and intricate blue patterns on her face namely above her eyes and on her forehead, elbow length white hair that is held up by an elaborate crown with several dangling ornaments, blue eyes and Butterfly-like wings. As a princess she dons a pale blue, jewel embellished gown with a silver collar piece with a silver and dark teal gem dangling on her chest. Her appearance in this form resembles that of a faerie. As a Mermon, She has a long blue and silver tail with several lighter blue fins, she wears a halter top and several pieces of seaglass jewelry. Her wedding outfit is similar to her princess gown but white and with many more veils and jewels. As Blake, her hair turns black and her skin turns a light tan. Her hair is cut short like a boy's. She wears a black T-Shirt that has a quote from her favorite anime on it, dark grey pants and black converse. She also wears black framed glasses and a single black stud earring. Her formal clothes consists of a dark blue halter mini-dress that exposes her back and black flats. Her Battle Ball armor is reminiscent of royal Blathonian battle armor. Its comprised of a white bodysuit, silver breast plates, an open front armored skirt, and a sheer loin cloth. She wears several silver bracelets and armbands and a silver headpiece tiara. Her pajamas consists of a large, loose T-shirt and a pair of underwear. When she's at home and when she sleeps she reverts back to her Blathonian form. At home she wears a dark blue t-shirt and loose black shorts. Powers, Skills and Abilities Blathonian Physiology: ''Being a Blathonian, she can naturally shape shift into any form she desires and stay that way for long periods of time. ''Shadow Manipulation: ''She can manipulate the shadow of any being, to either freeze them or more practically form it into projectiles to attack. But she can only do so with her Battle Ball. Combat Skills: Despite being a Princess, Blake had mastered hand-to-hand and unarmed combat. She often uses her battle ball as a sword. She is seen using it as a rapier, katana, estoc, cutlass and sabre. She is shown to be skilled enough to wipe out an entire attack fleet single-handedly. ''Gymnastics and Dancing: ''Blake is shown to be '''extremely '''flexible and skilled in gymnastics. She also uses it in dancing, she has a membership to a dance studio in Cornbury. ''Modelling: ''Blake works part-time as a fashion model (all that princess grace and poise classes that she had to endure finally paid off, literally), she was able to catch the attention of a photographer from a fashion brand called 'Zaffira 'at a last-minute audition when a few of their models dropped out. Although it is a part-time job, she often gets called out to photo shoots all around the world. She made her first major runway debut in Europe. ''Underwater Respiration and Mermon Ancestry: ''Blake is a very skilled swimmer and can breathe underwater. Being half Mermon, Blake can indeed shapeshift into a mermaid. Mermons are shape-shifters like Blathonians but they live mainly underwater and only shapeshift when coming onto land. '''Relationships' ''Memnock and Zenblock: ''Originally assigned to escort and aide her when she is on earth, she often gets annoyed at how they always act like her bodyguards. She also finds their lack of understanding earth to be mildly amusing. She sees them more or less as overprotective friends. ''The Noobs: ''Blake shares a good friendship with all the Noobs, especially Shope. She finds Roach's and Kevin's antics to be somewhat annoying yet amusing. She is supportive of Tyler's feelings towards Amy. Shope is primarily known as her best friend, they often have sleepovers at Blake's apartment and even going on a girls only European trip during summer break, along with Kathalios and L'Oreinthe, her 2 friends from the Blathonian Empire. But she has also shown to have a distaste for Kevin's insensitive nature such as him calling her 'princess' ''Kathalios and L'Oreinthe: ''Both girls are from Aristocratic families within the Empire so they have been friends ever since they were little. They even came to earth just to spend time with her. ''Duke Toxximus: ''Her Ex-Husband, Blorosia willingly married Duke Toxximus, a henchman of the Creators and the person who instigated her mother's death, to save her people and planet. She offered herself as an appeasement offer to the Creators and left Earth. But unbeknownst to the Duke, Blorosia had hidden a poisoned dagger under her night dress and stabbed him as he slept, killing him. She shapeshifts into a guard, massacres the virus army and stole a ship, returning to Earth. Though the Duke is shown to have somewhat romantic feelings towards her, Blorosia had no issues killing him and told him to call her by her Human name.